


Swim Dads (Makoto x Daughter!Reader x Haru)

by sippysippy



Category: Free!
Genre: Baby!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Little!Reader, M/M, but its also not a crack fic, dad feels, kind of a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippysippy/pseuds/sippysippy
Summary: Exactly what title suggests.Don’t ask where this came from, because I don’t know myself.





	1. Chapter 1

“How do you think everyone will react, Haru? Do you think they’ll be angry because we didn’t tell them?”

“We’ll just tell them it slipped our mind.”

“Slipped our mind?! Haru, they’ll never believe that...”

The two professional swimmers were walking side by side towards the entrance of their old swimming club, ISCR. It had been about 5 years since they had graduated, and they were having a club reunion. The old swim club members did communicate with one another every once in a while, but their lives had gotten busy, so it was hard to find time to talk. The last time they had all been together in the same room, was at Nagisa and Rei’s wedding. The time before that, it was Haru and Makoto’s own wedding. There hadn’t been much talking after that. But after a lot of planning, everyone managed to find a day to meet at the old club and catch up. Makoto and Haru were both excited to see their friends, but there was one tiny detail they had failed to mention to their friends. A BIG tiny detail.

“HARU! MAKO!”

The two looked up to see their entire group of friends at the doors. Nagisa was laughing and waving happily, as was Rei. Rin was smirking, hands in his pockets. Gou stood next to her brother and was also waving. The group hadn’t changed one bit.

“Hello everyone. It’s good to see you all!” Makoto smiled and waved.

Haru only nodded.

“It’s been a while. You two haven’t been too busy since we last saw each other, right?” Rin asked, a sly smile on his face.

Makoto’s ears turned red, and he nervously scratched the back of his head. Rin’s smile dropped.

“Ah, c’mon guys, let’s go swim! You haven’t lost your love for swimming, have you Haru?” Nagisa slid to Haru’s side and went to throw an arm around his back, but Haru shot a hand out and smashed Nagisa’s face with it, holding him an arms length away.

“Don’t do that. You could’ve hurt (Y/n).”

The group went silent (besides Makoto, who face palmed). Haru didn’t seemed fazed at all.

“Who’s (Y/n)?” Rei asked.

Haru paused before letting go of Nagisa’s face, and turning so the group could see his side. Everyone had taken note of the odd black straps that were across his chest, but they just assumed it was a weird backpack. Technically, he did have a type of backpack on, but it’s contents were what really surprised them.

A small baby, maybe 7 or 8 months old was tucked into a little baby carrier, cuddled into Haru’s back. It’s little legs were poking out of the carrier, as was it’s head. A light layer of brown hair covered the baby’s head, and it had unnaturally bright blue eyes. The baby was watching the small cluster of people with curious eyes as it chewed on it’s chubby fist as the other hand was gripping Haru’s light blue shirt.

The world seemed to stop spinning for a second, and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The group’s jaws hit the floor. Then, all hell broke loose.

“YOU HAVE A KID?! AND YOU DIDN’T TELL US?” -Rin  
“It has your eyes Haru!” -Nagisa  
“Is it a boy or girl?” -Gou  
“Wait... did you adopt it or did one of you...” -Rei

Makoto’s shoulders were hunched up by his ears in embarrassment, and Haru only looked annoyed. Nagisa was happily ogling at the baby, pinching it’s little feet and talking to it in a high pitched voice. The baby was smiling and giggling at him.

“HEY!” Rin yelled out, causing everyone to stop what they were doing. “Let them talk.”

Everyone politely did as he said, and waited for one of the men to talk. Surprisingly, Haru was the one to speak up.

“This is (Y/n), me and Makoto’s daughter. She’s 8 months old and loves the water.” Haru didn’t say anymore and instead focused on unbuckling the backpack and taking (Y/n) out of it. The little girl looked up at her father when the backpack was set gently on the floor with her in it. As Haru unbuckled the sides, she smiled and held her hands out to him, clenching and unclenching her fingers.

“Ba!”

Everyone was pleasantly surprised when Haru gently smiled back. When she was completely unbuckled, Haru grabbed her under the arms and picked her up, then shifting to holding her bottom with an arm and keeping a hand on her back. Now that she was on display for everyone, the group crowded around and cooed at the little girl.

“Isn’t she the cutest thing! Look Rin!” Gou called. Rin didn’t seem as enthusiastic as his sister, but there was a hidden sparkle in his eyes.

“Rei! Look how tiny she is! She’s like a little penguin! *gasp* We should go buy her a penguin outfit! With little flippers and a little tail!” Nagisa enthusiastically tugged Rei’s arm, shaking him back and forth.

Rei pushed his glasses up. “I think a butterfly outfit would also look very beautiful on her. Perhaps I can learn how to sew and make it myself!” 

Makoto smiled awkwardly and held his hands out. “That’s very nice of you, b-but she already has too much clothing! Literally two closets full...” (Haru really enjoys spoiling her)

Gou waved Makoto’s comment off. “There’s no such thing as ‘too much clothing’! I’ll be buying her some clothes as well as a whistle so she’ll learn how to boss people around early in life.”

Makoto started passive aggressively arguing with Gou with Rin listening, while Rei and Nagisa discussed possible clothing options. Haru stayed and listened for about .001 seconds before picking up the backpack/baby carrier and walked into the building, daughter in arm.

Haru wandered quietly down the halls, listening to (Y/n)’s baby babble. He would answer her rambling with a ‘Mhmm’ as if she was really talking to him. Within a few minutes, they walked into the spacey room with the large lap pool. Haru had matured in the past few years, so he didn’t run straight to the pool and jump in. Well... if his daughter wasn’t in his arms, he definitely would’ve.

He walked over to one of the benches and sat the backpack on it, then bent down to sit (Y/n) on the floor. (Y/n) watched quietly as her dad pulled his shirt and pants off, revealing a black and purple swimsuit. She then watched as he set his clothes on the bench before crouching and starting tugging at her clothing. Sure enough, (Y/n) had a little purple and black two piece swimsuit on underneath the clothes. 

Haru smiled lightly at how chunky her baby legs were before scooping her up and taking her to the pool. Cautiously, Haru sat down and slid into the pool so (Y/n) wouldn’t get splashed. The little girl squealed when her toes touched the water, but not in fear. Haru watched as she happily hit the water with her hands, laughing as she did.

Much like her parents, (Y/n) adored the water, and never wanted to get out. She was almost to the point where she could float on her back by herself. Haru held her above the water and watched her kick the surface, tiny splashes rippling the water. When she got tired of that, Haru carefully sunk onto his back so he was staring at the ceiling and maneuvered little (Y/n) so she was doing the same, only she was laying on his chest instead of in the water.

(Y/n) raised her hands towards the ceiling and babbled on and on. Haru listened in content and let (Y/n) grab his fingers as she waved her arms around.

Everything he loved most in this world was within arms reach. Well... almost.

There was a splash and Haru didn’t have to look to know who it was. A few seconds later, Makoto was by Haru’s side, floating on his back.

“You nearly gave everyone a heart attack. We didn’t know where you went! Give a little warning next time.”

“(Y/n) wanted to swim.”

“I’m sure she did.”

Upon hearing her fathers voice, (Y/n) craned her head around to look at Makoto. She gave a gummy smile and reached a hand out to him.

“Da.”

Makoto smiled at the little girl and put his pointer finger in her little hand. His finger was then immediately brought into her mouth and was used as a pacifier. 

“Haruka... I think she’s hungry.”

Haru watched as Makoto tried to pull his finger away, but failed. (Y/n) held tight and continued to suck on his finger. Haru gently transferred the girl into Makoto’s arms and disappeared into the water. Makoto watched the water for a second before sighing and maneuvering back to his feet.

“I guess it’s my turn, (Y/n). Is it a banana or sweet potato kind of day?”

(Y/n) popped Makoto’s finger out of her mouth and started blowing bubbles with her spit. A soft smile took over Makoto’s face and he poked her little nose with the finger she still had a hold of. (Y/n) giggled.

“Bananas it is.”

-~-

By the end of the night, everybody was tuckered out and ready to sleep. The party was a lot of fun, and everyone enjoyed getting caught up. There was a lot of swimming and laughter. But by the time the sun was setting, no one could keep their eyes open.

(Y/n) was already curled up in Makoto’s arms, wrapped in a blanket and fast asleep. Makoto was tired, yawning occasionally and arms tired from bouncing the little girl. Haru had found his way back into the pool, and seemed to be the only one still relatively awake. Glancing at his watch, Makoto found the time to be 8:30.

Being careful not to jostle (Y/n), he stood up and walked to the side of the pool. After a few seconds, Haru’s head poked out of the water by Makoto’s feet.

“Time to go home, Haru. (Y/n) still needs a bath and bottle, so I don’t want her to call it a night yet.”

Haru didn’t move for a minute, but did eventually climb out of the pool. When everyone saw the two starting to pack their stuff up, they did the same. Nagisa was almost in tears when they all stood outside of ISCR.

“Let’s do this again soon! We have to promise to keep in touch, right Rei?!”

Rei nodded. “Definitely.”

“And don’t keep any big secrets from us again!” Rin shot a glare at Haru, who wasn’t fazed in the slightest.

“Well, it was fun you guys! Good to see you all again.” Makoto smiled at everyone and started to turn around with Haru to walk home. A chorus of ‘Byes’, ‘See you soon’s’, and ‘Expect a large shipment of clothing to appear at your doorstep in a few weeks!’ followed them.


	2. [Prequel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a PREQUEL which means the events in this chapter happened BEFORE the events of the last chapter.
> 
> *Request*

Makoto held back a wince as a nurse wrapped a generous amount of athletic bandaging around his wrist.

An hour prior, Makoto and Haru were swimming in their backyard pool, enjoying the quiet day. Makoto was practicing his signature backstroke when tragedy struck. Since their pool was only a regular one, not a lap pool, Makoto didn’t have any markers to indicate if he was close to the wall or not. Unfortunately, he was a lot closer then he had thought, and ended up smacking his hand onto the wall of the pool.

Haru, being a quiet but caring human, rushed Makoto to the nearest hospital, sort of terrified his husband had broken his wrist (since it was bruising and swelling). Luckily, Makoto only had a tiny fracture that simply had to be wrapped and used lightly for a few weeks.

The nurse taped off the bandaging, gave them a basic run down on what to do and what not to do, and ushered them out of the room. The elevator ride was silent, but only for a short period of time because the elevator stopped at a different floor.

A small cleaning lady was standing behind a large cart filled with towels, obviously waiting for the elevator. When she caught sight of the two men standing awkwardly in the middle of the small space, she didn’t move in.

“Oh... I’ll wait for the next one.”

Being a gentleman, Makoto quickly put a hand out to keep the elevator open and nudged Haru. 

“No, that’s alright! You seem like you’re in a hurry, so we can wait here and you can take this one.”

Haru opened his mouth to say something, but decided to keep quiet and step out of the elevator. The cleaning lady thanked them before the doors closed, leaving Makoto and Haru in a new section of the hospital. The planned on waiting for another elevator, but a faint sound of a baby crying sidetracked them.

Upon closer observation, the men noticed they were standing in the NICU section of the hospital. Nurses walked this way and that, going into rooms and carrying armfuls of equipment. A man and two children stood in front of a window, cooing at whatever was inside. 

Haru and Makoto looked at each other before walking to the glass window themselves. They were both surprised to see a small cluster of newborn babies. Each one was laying on a cart that had glass walls so the observers could see them. All of them were swaddled in a white blanket, and a little hat was on each of their heads, the color indicating the gender. Pink for a girl and blue for a boy. Some were asleep, others were crying, a few were being checked on by nurses, and only one baby was laying quietly.

That baby, a little girl, caught the two swimmer’s attention. She seemed content just looking around the room, eyes filled with wonder. She looked healthy and when compared to the other babies, she looked a few days older. A small clipboard hung on the foot of the cart, relaying her information. She had indeed been born a few days prior with no health problems and no complications. The paper had her weight and height on it, but three sections of the paper were mysteriously blank. 

Name: __________  
Mother’s Name: _________  
Father’s Name: __________

The baby had no name, nor a mom or dad? Makoto and Haru were very confused.

“She’s a cute one, isn’t she?”

The two males jumped at the voice and turned to their right. Another nurse stood by them, gazing at the baby girl. She was pretty, and seemed like the stereotypical nice nurse. She turned to meet their gaze and raised an eyebrow.

“Are you her relatives?”

Makoto quickly shook his head. “Oh! No, we’re just admiring the little ones. They’re all very cute. But why doesn’t this one have a name or parents? Does the clipboard need to be filled in still?”

A dark cloud seemed to pass over the nurse and she looked sadly at the baby. “No... this little one was abandoned a few days ago. It doesn’t happen a lot, but it’s happened before. Parents don’t want the child, so they come in, have the baby, and run. It’s sad, but it’s legal so there’s nothing we can do about it. I guess it’s better then having unwilling parents abusing their child or abandoning the baby in a dumpster or in the streets. Gotta look at the positive I guess.”

Makoto looked sadly at the baby and Haru trained his eyes to the ground. Who could do such a thing to a little baby? What would come of the baby now? Haru was the one that voiced this question.

“What will happen to her?”

The nurse shrugged. “Depends. I’m betting she’ll be handed off to a foster home and be put up for adoption. Worst case scenario is that no one will want to foster her, so she’ll be sent to an orphanage. I doubt that though. She’s the sweetest thing, even for a 4 day old. Never struggles with the caretakers, barely ever cries, and sleeps through the night. Honestly, she’s the image of a perfect baby.”

The three sat in silence, various thoughts running through their heads. The little girl suddenly started wiggling around. She didn’t look angry, but they could tell she was trying to kick her legs from the confines of the blanket. The nurse chuckled as they watched another nurse walk up to the little girl and start unwrapping the blanket.

“I don’t think she likes being swaddled very much. Most babies do, because it kind of feels like the womb, but not this one. I think it’s too restrictive for her. She must like the feeling of being free. To move as she pleases.”

Haru perked up at that comment, and watched the baby with a new light in his eye. Makoto laughed at his reaction. The baby was put into a onesie instead of a blanket, and the three found great joy in watching the baby wiggle around and kick her feet. Her fist never seemed to leave her mouth.

“Well, it was fun meeting you guys! Feel free to stay and watch a bit longer. I think she likes the company.” 

The nurse turned and started walking down the hall. Makoto sighed and looked back towards the elevator.

“We should probably get going Haru. The cat is probably starving-“

Haru suddenly rotated on the balls of his feet and yelled after the nurse. “How do you become foster parents?”

-~-

“C’mon (Y/n), open wide! No- no spitting it out! It’s good. See? *muffled choke*”

The little brown haired girl giggled at Makoto, who covered his mouth in an effort to keep the disgusting baby mush in his mouth. Makoto and Haru were attempting (and failing) at getting their foster child to become accustomed to solid foods. She was six months old, and according to the parenting books Makoto had dived into the second (Y/n) joined them, she was supposed to start solid foods around 4-6 months. She was old enough but showed no signs of switching over to solid food at all.

Yes, (Y/n) had been for Makoto and Haru’s foster child for 6 months, and they were all loving it. Since (Y/n)’s parents never showed up, she was put into foster care and available for adoption. Weirdly enough, no one had shown any interest in her, and honestly, the husbands didn’t think they wanted anyone to. They had grown (very) attached to the little girl, and at times they forgot she wasn’t their legal daughter.

It only seemed fitting that they were her parents, because they had basically raised her since day one. They were there when she first rolled over, when she sat up by herself, and when she started crawling. They were there for everything. They even got to name her! Obviously, they couldn’t just NOT give her a name, so after hours of research, they chose (Y/n).

(Y/n) seemed to get overly attached as well. She hated being separated from her foster parents, crying her eyes out until one of them picked her up. One time, Makoto and Haru needed an evening to themselves, so they arranged a babysitter. As the two sat at a fancy restaurant for dinner, the babysitter exploded into the establishment with a screaming baby in her arms. She quickly shoved the girl into Makoto’s arms and ran away faster then anything the two had ever seen. Upon feeling the familiar arms and build of her foster dad, (Y/n) stopped crying and turned into the happiest baby on the planet. She sure did love her dads. But apparently not enough to listen to them.

“Please, (Y/n)? Just a little taste.” Makoto tried to get the little spoon close to (Y/n)’s mouth, but she would turn away.

Makoto sighed and dropped the spoon back into the little bowl that sat on the tray of the high chair (Y/n) sat in. He moved the bowl of white mush to a nearby table and dropped his head onto the high chair tray in defeat. Of course, he couldn’t hold back a smile when he felt little hands patting his head and pulling his hair.

“Da!”

Makoto moved his head up so his chin was resting on the tray and looked at the little girl. Her cheeks were covered in dried up baby food, and a small line of drool ran down her chin. The bib she was wearing (that had a dolphin on it) was equally dirty. Still, she managed to look like an innocent princess.

(Y/n) brought her hands to his cheeks and lightly slapped them. He smiled at her. The sound of footsteps came into the dining room, and both Makoto and (Y/n) turned to them. Haru walked towards them shaking a bottle with one of his hands. (Y/n)’s feet instantly started kicking.

“Ba! Ba!”

Haru set the bottle on the tray and took the bib off (Y/n)’s neck, then lifted her out of the high chair. Once she was settled in the crook of his arm, Haru grabbed the bottle again and brought it to the girl’s mouth. With no hesitation, (Y/n) latched on and relaxed, her eyes already drooping.

“Haru, she won’t eat any of her solid food! She can’t live on milk forever.”

“That isn’t real food. Try giving her mackerel, that should work.”

“She can’t have mackerel! She’ll choke!”

“Mash it up.”

The two argued back and forth until the sound of the doorbell stopped them. Makoto got up to go to the door while Haru walked around the kitchen, watching (Y/n) devour her dinner. Haru faintly heard a rushed ‘Thank you’ before the door slammed and Makoto came barreling into the room, holding a paper.

“Haru, we did it!! We got approved! We can adopt her!”

Yes, the two had been trying to adopt (Y/n) basically from day one. It was a tough battle though. Since they had no experience with parenting, child services were concerned they couldn’t properly care for her. Add piles and piles of paper work and inspections, it had been a long few months. But it seemed their work had paid off. (Y/n) was their’s.

Makoto was already crying, engulfing the two in a big hug, careful not to squish (Y/n) between them. Haru was shocked, but a larger-then-usual smile appeared on his face, and he held (Y/n) closer, leaning into Makoto’s embrace. (Y/n) didn’t know what to make of the situation and continued to work at the bottle, but stared up at the two with big eyes.

The two laughed softly and simultaneously kissed the girl’s head. The family of two became a family of three in a few short minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m open to some new ideas. Can’t promise it will be done, but if the idea really catches my attention, I’ll write it.


End file.
